Seven Days
by MyFallOutRomance
Summary: Just a one shot of Cosmo x Timmy slashy goodness! Nothing to explict...though do beware near the end of the story. I tried to keep the characters in character the best i could..


**Seven Days**

It was exactly one week to Timmy Turners eighteenth, and unlike most teenagers he was dreading the very day. Cause when the minute the clock struck 12 midnight, he would loose his Fairy God parents and his memory of them will be erased forever.

Cosmo sat next to Timmy on his bed in his room, gazing into the empty fish bowl, which had been his home for the last 8 years. Oh how the time had passed by…he didn't want to leave. He didn't want to leave his favourite God Child behind. Yeah sure in the past he had left the others, but Timmy…he didn't know what he would do without Timmy and his pink hat, that he still wore despite the bullying it caused. Timmy was by far, the hardest break up he had to endure.

And the weirdest part of it all…over the years he had developed a little crush for the boy in the pink hat. Because whenever he saw Timmy, he was sure he would die of happiness, but then again he remembered he wouldn't be dead for another million years or so. He loved Wanda dearly yes, but at the same time he loved it when Timmy brushed his arm or so even just looked at him, it set off fireworks in his stomach. Maybe it was more than a little crush he had…but it also frightened him. Because he had never developed a crush on a God Kid before…let alone a human or another…boy.

'Cosmo' Timmy suddenly spoke in his more grown up voice, deeper and more solid. Cosmo loved the sound

'Yes, Timmy?' he said with a fake smile, flying up in the air with his wand at the ready for a wish

'I don't want to forget you' Timmy said quietly, looking to the floor.

Cosmos smile dropped and he joined Timmy on the bed once more, also looking at the carpet before him

'Yeah well…I know it will be hard Timmy, but we got to make the most of it while we can!' Cosmo jumped up and flew about the room 'Make a wish, any wish!' he said excitedly, pointing his wand at Timmy

'I wish I didn't have to forget you…'

Cosmo could see a shining spot on Timmy's cheek, and instantly knew he had started crying.

'Timmy, I wish you would stop crying, I hate it when you cry' Cosmo flew over to Timmy and floated before him

'You can have Phillip to remember me by' Cosmo took out his pet coin from his pocket and handed it out for Timmy to take.

The boy in the pink hat looked up, his eyes wide

'Yeah but Cosmo, once your gone I wont remember and it will mean nothing to me. I will probably end up spending it…'

Cosmo tried to hide the hurt in his green eyes

'But Timmy, I want you to have him' he took Timmy's hand and placed it on his palm, feeling vibes from his touch.

Timmy smiled, and closed his hand over the nickel

'Thanks Cosmo'

Cosmo smiled, flicking his head to the right to keep his ever-growing green hair out of his eyes.

'You need a hair cut' Timmy joked, laughing slightly.

'Ooh! How about this one!' the fairy waved his wand over his head and a huge Afro appeared on top of his already green mane and he smiled a toothy grin and Timmy laughed hard. He loved these moments with Cosmo, it made him feel somewhat…warm inside.

He knew once Cosmo and Wanda were gone, his life would be meaningless. He wondered what it would be like to forget his favourite two God Parents…he wondered what his memories would be replaced with.

Probably a normal life, like all the other kids had. Unless Chester or AJ had God Parents too, though he would never know. He watched Cosmo change hair doos, one that made him fall on the floor with laughter was the green poodle ears. How he would miss Cosmo so much…maybe a little more than Wanda, but he would miss her all the same. At the moment she was spending time in Fairy Land, she would be back in an hour or so.

He was actually quite envious of Cosmo because he could actually remember their times together, and he couldn't. At that moment he needed to hug Cosmo, be near him as long as he could.

'Timmy!' he heard the fairies muffled happy voice into his chest as he had grabbed him into a warm squeezing hug. With one flip of Cosmos wand his hair had fully grown back its normal length, and looked much better.

'Cosmo, stop fooling around. You know are desperate to hug meeee!!!' Timmy squealed and he pulled Cosmo into a headlock and started rubbing his head with his fist.

Cosmo squirmed but was laughing all the same. He pulled out of the lock and pulled Timmy into a proper hug…and he felt ashamed by what he was feeling inside himself that very moment.

That warm feeling filled Timmy as he hugged Cosmo closer, and closer until he felt a tongue lick his ear.

'Eww!' he pulled away from Cosmo and was rubbing his ear to get the wet feeling off, his face a mixture of confusion and laughter.

Cosmo gave him a big grin, but felt ashamed to the core…why did he just lick Timmy's ear?

'Cosmo, why did you do that?' he rubbed the back of his hand over Cosmos front, as if decontaminating his hand.

Cosmo didn't reply, just was going really red in the cheeks. He could feel himself hot up as he felt Timmy's hand on his chest…

Timmy raised an eyebrow and took away his hand quickly, as if something had nipped it. He studied Cosmos face…how red he had gotton.

'Cosmo...are you okay?' Timmy said kind of flustered

'Yeah' Cosmo said instantly and turned away 'Open a window Timmy, its hot in here'

Timmy shrugged and went over and opened his bedroom window, and looked out onto the dark street, feeling the refreshing cold air on his skin

'Its getting dark in here as well' Timmy turned on his bedside light and lied back on his bed, crossing his leg over the other and bopping his foot up and down.

'Yeah' said Cosmo, wishing Timmy had kept the light off. He knew he was as red as a beetroot and couldn't stop

'Cosmo, are you sure you are alright?' Timmy got up

'Yeah I'm fine' Cosmo said shakily turning to Timmy and noticed his arms…his long, strong arms…

'Let me take your temperature' the brown haired boy persisted and pushed the back of his hand to Cosmos forehead, catching a few green strands between his fingers

'Wow! Your really hot Cos', I wish for a cold flannel'

Cosmo waved his wand and one appeared in Timmy's hand, and he slowly dabbed the fairies forehead

'You have come down with something' Timmy left the flannel stuck to his head and walked out the room to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom

'Yeah…you' Cosmo said to himself and Timmy backed up and looked back into the room

'What?'

Cosmo gasped and the flannel fell of his head and he floated backwards

'Nothing' he said, going red again

'Cosmo, what's going on-' Timmy walked forward but before he could reach Cosmo he had poofed away.

A half hour later Wanda poofed back into the room, her pink hair now newly cut and she had her nails done. She looked round Timmy's room and saw him lying on his bed, with his eyes closed. She didn't want to wake up, so she poofed him into his pyjamas and the cover went over him.

Oh how she would miss doing this every night for Timmy… she knew how hard Cosmo was taking it-

_Cosmo? Where is he?' _she thought to herself and floated round the room. She then made herself invisible and looked around the house, calling his name quietly. She went back in the bedroom to find Timmy sat up in his bed, rubbing his eyes

'Where's Cosmo?' Wanda asked him, glad he was awake

'I-I don't know' Timmy replied, he didn't fancy telling her the awkward moment that had happened before he had poofed away.

'He must be here somewhere-' she popped into the fish bowl in the form of a fish and looked for him round the house but couldn't see him.

She popped back out, looking a bit frustrated

'I wish I was back in my normal clothes' Timmy wished, and he was soon after

'I don't know where he went, he just poofed away. He looked really sick before he left' the boy on the bed said, scratching his head.

Wanda gasped a little

'You didn't have a fight did you?'

'No!'

'Oh, well, just wish I was there with him'

Timmy made the wish and Wanda popped away. He was alone in his room again. Those last words Cosmo had uttered…he was sure he wasn't supposed to hear them. And he had…

'You have come down with something' 'Yeah, you'

What did that mean? Timmy had a very, very faint idea…and it made him feel…well he didn't know really.

Cosmo and him were very close yes, but he didn't realize how _close _they might actually be. He blinked and heard the sound of magic and looked behind him to see Wanda holding onto what looked like a very drunk Cosmo

'Cosmo, what has gotton into you! Running away from Timmy and getting drunk in that pub full of…floozies!' Wanda cursed at him.

He hiccupped

'Now you listen here m'lady, the r-reason I l-left was because-'

'I wish Cosmo was sober again' Timmy said quickly and sure enough, Cosmo was sober

'The reason you left was because?' Wanda asked

Cosmo then met eyes with Timmy. Green with the brown…fixed on each other.

'I told him to go. Go have fun or something…but I told him about the magic of drinking' Timmy covered

'Timmy!' Wanda screeched, and Cosmo floated away from the raging Wanda 'What were you thinking?! What have I told you about drinking? And you know Cosmo cant go off by himself!'

'Hey! I am a very responsible adult- ooo a bug!' Cosmo dived to the floor to pick it up. Wanda face palmed

'I will talk to you tomorrow, Timmy.' She said sternly and transformed into a fish and went into the house in the centre of the fish bowl.

Cosmo looked up slightly from the floor to see Timmy eyeing him and he dived back down again

'Cosmo…we need to talk. And you know that' the boy in the pink hat said, and saw Cosmo poof next to him, playing with his new pet bug in his hands.

'Thanks for covering for me Timmy' he smiled at the bug and faked a yawn 'Oh well, best go join Wanda-'

Before he could wave his wand Timmy had him by the collar. Cosmo dropped his hands and let the bug fall. There was no way out of this. He had to tell the truth…oh man.

Timmy slowly let go of his collar, knowing he had Cosmo under his control. He then let his hand travel down and tugged on his black tie, and saw Cosmo flinch and his face went slightly pink

'I knew it' he let go of his tie and pulled his hand back

'Knew what?' the green haired one giggled nervously, gripping the bed sheets.

Timmy looked to the ground

'Um…' he uttered. He was getting hotter…

'See, nothing to know'

Once again he grabbed Cosmos tie so he wouldn't go without taking him with him.

'Timmy…'

'Cosmo' Timmy stood up and quickly pushed him and lied on top of Cosmo on the bed, his knee between his

'Timmy! What are you-'

'We only have seven days to make this the most awesome relationship ever, because I know you like me. And it took me a while tonight to think it over…but I think I like you too'

All Cosmo could do was do something he was wishing he could do for 2 years, he pushed Timmy's head down and their lips connected in a kiss…

Timmy seemed shocked at first, but began to kiss back before Cosmo pulled Timmy's head up by the hair

'Wanda…I cant…Wanda' he said breathlessly

'Wanda…' Timmy's eyes diverted to the fish bowl, where Wanda was sleeping.

Timmy began to get up. He couldn't do this to Wanda…he loved her too much. She had done so much for him, and this was how he was repaying her? By having an affair with her husband? Who happened to be thousands of years older than him? He felt the fairies hand grip his shirt and he looked down at Cosmo, his hair at the sides of his head

'Timmy…we only have seven days left. We cant go on when we know how we feel…she doesn't need to know'

Timmy could see it in Cosmos northern light eyes, which were shimmering. He needed Timmy's touch, he needed his kiss…he needed him. And he knew how bad it was, how against the rules it was, about Wanda…

They couldn't help themselves. Timmy bent back down and kissed hard on those pink lips, rolling over so Cosmo was on top of him. Timmy pulled on Cosmos tie, who breathed through his nose as he moved his hands up his pink shirt…feeling his chest. Nowhere a God Parent should feel in this way…

Timmy moved down and sucked on the exposed flesh of Cosmos collarbone, trying to find his weak spot. He found it as Cosmo moaned a little, right under his ear lobe. He felt the man on top of him go weak a little, but moved his hands over his abdomen in a wanting expression. Timmy knew he wanted to go lower…and so did he.

'Timmy…Wanda might see' Cosmo said nervously as Timmy placed his hands on the hem of Cosmos pants teasingly

'I wish Wanda a deep sleep' Timmy whispered in the green haired ones ear. The wish was granted…

As Cosmo shakily felt Timmy's thigh they looked into each others eyes for a second, the brown haired one reached up and turned the light off, as Wanda had put it back on earlier. Timmy made it so he was on top this time, and he slid down Cosmo, feeling his exposed chest with his hands. Cosmo watched him as he slid his boxers down…

Timmy opened his eyes slightly and immediately closed them as they were exposed to the sun. He then opened them again and felt arms around his sides and flashbacks of the night before all came back to him. He looked up to his clock. It was midday. He moved slightly and turned round to face Cosmos, who look to be in a deep sleep.

He breathed on Cosmos green hair and his eyes shot open

'Timmy!' he smiled

'Cosmo!' Timmy giggled and looked up 'Wanda's still sleeping, how big a spell did you do on her?'

'Um… a whole day. She will wake up tonight' Cosmo gave a goofy grin and Timmy giggled again.

_Fin._


End file.
